: Applicants propose to develop a rugged, compact, and low cost laser multi-photon scanning confocal microscope. The crucial part of their proposed effort is the development of a novel, all solid state femtosecond laser to replace the large, expensive, and complex titanium sapphire lasers widely used for this microscopy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.